


Thunderstorms Aren’t Fun

by stony_superfam



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spiderman - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Steve Rogers, Caring Tony Stark, Comfort, Cuddles, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Scared Peter Parker, Superfamily Fluff, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_superfam/pseuds/stony_superfam
Summary: Peter’s scared because it’s storming outside. Luckily he has two loving and caring parents who know just how to console their scared child.





	Thunderstorms Aren’t Fun

It was a stormy night. The rain poured down heavily outside as the wind soared loudly. Thunder and lightning boomed in the sky as the rain hit the concrete. 6 year old Peter was in his room, under his blankets, whimpering and trying to go to sleep. He was shaking, wrapping the blankets tightly around his head and covering his ears to block out the sounds. It was when the thunder outside boomed so loudly that Peter jumped from his bed and ran outside his room. Tears streamed down his face as his body shook while he headed towards his parents room. 

Peter slowly and quietly opened the door and saw that both of his parents were asleep and he felt a bit guilty to wake them up but he was scared. Another clap of thunder made him jump and he ran to his dad’s side and climbed into bed. He wiggled a little, trying to situate himself without waking them up. 

Tony slurred awake from his sleep when he felt movement beside him. He blinked his eyes opened and felt an arm around his chest. He looked down to see that it was his son, Peter. 

“Hey, what’s wrong buddy? What’s with the tears?” Tony asked. 

“I’m scared daddy.” Peter said. 

Tony put an arm around him and pulled him close and said “what are you scared of bud?” 

Just as Peter was about to answer, a loud clap of thunder roared through the sky. Peter whimpered and buried his head deeper into Tony’s chest. Tony understood and rubbed his hand up and down Peter’s back. 

“Awww it’s okay buddy, you’re alright. The thunder’s not going to hurt you.” he said. He propped them both up to lean against the back wall of the bed. 

Steve murmured in his sleep and woke up to the sounds of Tony and Peter talking. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked in a drowsy state. 

“Peter got scared of the thunder.” Tony said as he continued to rock both of them back and forth while rubbing Peter’s back. 

Steve pulled himself up in a sitting position and started to comb a hand through Peter’s hair. 

“Hey, buddy, it’s okay. It’s not going to hurt you. I promise.” Steve said. 

“It’s loud papa.” Peter said with a whimper as he tried to bury himself deeper into his dad’s embrace.

The thunder continued to roar outside. It would get louder before booming in the air and then settling back down. 

“I know kiddo, but it’s not going to hurt you, yeah. And you know me and daddy will never let anything happen to you, right bud?” Steve said. 

Peter nodded his head. 

“Therefore you have nothing to be scared of bud. It’ll go away soon and we’ll always be here to protect you.” Tony said. 

“Promise?” Peter said holding his pinky finger out. 

“We promise buddy.” Steve and Tony both said as they looped his pinky fingers with their son’s little one. 

Tony continued to rock them back and forth while Steve rubbed Peter’s back. They situated him between the both of them, wrapped the blankets around them, before continuing to rub his back and comb his hair to help him calm down. Peter would whimper in his sleep whenever the thunder got too loud but Steve and Tony would just comfort him and speak soothing words. When Peter fell asleep, Steve and Tony pressed a kiss to his head, brought the blankets up higher before looping their arms around their son. Soon the family fell asleep and Peter felt safe and protected in his dads arms.


End file.
